


lessons in christmas traditions

by georgiehensley



Category: The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Mistletoe, Post-Canon, Social Anxiety, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: after dinner, donna decides to offer the grinch a brief lesson about christmas traditions. (try one, in particular.)





	lessons in christmas traditions

**Author's Note:**

> this is the best grinch adaptation i WILL fight anyone who says otherwise. also if you didn't come out of this film shipping these two, i feel sorry for you.

the grinch is helping clean the table, placing the dirty dishes in the sink, when he runs into donna on the way out of the kitchen. she looks surprised to see him helping out, but smiles. the grinch feels his heart begin to race.

“oh, uh, thanks for dinner,” he says, rubbing his hands together, carding and uncarding his fingers. “the food was great. just thought i’d help clean up. if you need me to wash the dishes, i certainly could--”

“no, it's fine,” donna says. “that's what the dishwasher’s for.” the grinch glances back over his shoulder to find the mentioned appliance.

“oh,” he says, and turns back to donna, who has a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

“mr. grinch,” she says. “are you familiar with  _ all _ the christmas traditions?” the grinch is confused by the question.  _ where did  _ that _ come from? _

“uh,” he says. “a little. you decorate a tree, bake cookies. an old fat guy in a red suit comes and leaves presents.”

“mmhmm,” donna says, stepping in closer. the grinch starts breathing faster, the growing lack of personal space making his palms start to sweat and his fur stand up straight.

“do you know what mistletoe is, mr. grinch?” donna says, standing so close now that the grinch can see how green her eyes are, and the soft fan of lashes that surround them. 

“m-mistletoe?” the grinch stutters. “can't say i ever--” his words are cut off as donna closes the distance between them, kissing him on the lips. the grinch’s heart pounds inside his chest. he doesn't like that feeling. he wants to push donna away, awkwardly thank her, grab max, and leave. but then he notices the softness of donna’s lips, the warmth of her breath against his face, and that--that he likes. just as he reaches out a hand to place on her shoulder, she steps back. away is the confident woman that stood before him moments ago, because now donna blushes, staring at the floor as she rubs the back of her neck.

“i can't believe i just did that,” she says softly, only to jump when she realizes she'd expressed that out loud. the grinch only laughs sheepishly.

“you go, mom!” cindy lou calls out from the other side of the room, and suddenly the room erupts I supportive cheers. even max howls in delight.

“when two people are caught under the mistletoe,” donna explains after the excitement dies down. “they’re supposed to, uh,  _ kiss _ .”

“oh,” the grinch says. “so, you… kissed me.”

“yeah,” donna says, and her eyes widen. “oh, sugar plums, i should have asked permission first, shouldn't i?” the grinch smiles and laughs, resting a hand on donna’s shoulder.

“it’s alright,” he says. “i never said i didn't like it.” donna’s cheeks turn red. the grinch grins and pulls her into another kiss.


End file.
